Crash Bandicoot: New Residence
by crai22
Summary: A lone girl has a bad day and somehow lands on Wumpa island of all places. Now she has to learn how to live with the crazy Bandicoots and fight Dr. Neo Cortex. But it only gets stranger as her boyfriend an genetically engineered super human comes for a visit. What can wrong you might ask? Well with this girl's crazy past almost anything can especially to an author in this story
1. A Bad Day

**Well due to being nearly hunted down by a crazed 15 year old girl I have to make another story. So now I have to defrost Tettra's body from storage and prep her for the story that I have to put her in. I must say though that I will soon get bio's up for the two but it may be kind of different than what you read so far in my stories. But there is a pattern if you look hard enough at the bio and the stories that I have out so far.**

Far off from the Australian coast an explosion happened on a boat with a lone girl in it. The boat flew the apart and the girl flew onto a small piece of debris and her laptop landed on another one. She was unconscious but somehow she stayed on the wood and floated away from her special laptop along with the explosion sight. By now the moon was at it's peak in the sky and was starting on its downward descent.

The girl had jet black hair and had a jacket to match it as well, but surprisingly it was no ordinary jacket. For some reason it could deflect any bullet and it was bomb proof, so who ever use to wear it was clearly a clever and paranoid. She wore some black jeans, and under her jacket she wore a white T-shirt, and she wore some nearly vaporized Nike sneakers. They had just barley saved her feet from the explosive and were now falling apart due to the ocean water.

Some time later when the sun was at a position in the sky so that if anyone looked up at it they could tell that it was at least eight in the morning she woke up. After nearly falling off the board the girl took a look around her surrounds with her deep blue-green eyes. Off in the distance was a small island and the girl wanted to reach it and get dry. "I should of known that there was a small explosive device under that picnic basket before I kicked it."

She started to push herself toward the island and after a while she noticed something off in the distance. Swimming over to it she noticed what it was and spoke upon getting close to it. "What are thee odds?" She got on the board and than grabbed the bag with her laptop in it, but was only more shocked to find that it was perfectly find and not even wet. "Why does it seem that all this weird stuff happens to me and not Atlas?"

As she sat on the board thinking over the strangeness of it all a tidal wave of all things came toward her and she quickly started to surf on it. "Of all things... why is it that all this strange stuff happens to me ant not ATLAS!" The wave pushed her toward the island at incredible speeds and she had to continuously balance herself to keep from falling off and getting her laptop wet. But the same though still kept going threw her head that all the weird stuff always happens to her and never her friend.

0*0*0Bandicoot Home0*0*0

Crash an orange furred marsupial who can only say certain words that people can understand like pancakes was laying on the ground in front of his house. Crunch the red marsupial that was twice as big as Crash but had a robotic arm was working out in the garage. Coco the orange, but more intelligent than her brother crash was working on another invention that seemed like it was going to explode at any second. As for Aku Aku he was just relaxing thanks to the fact that they didn't have any threat to deal with in the past nine months.

Soon though the peace of the island was to be broken when Coco stopped what she was doing and dropped her tools to run away from her invention. "Quickly we have to get away! My latest invention is about to explode and take out half the island!" It was no surprised to Crash who just got up and shook his head before picking up the device and chucking it far into the ocean. "Way to go Crash! That's the ninth invention to explode on me but thanks anyway!" Coco smiled devilishly as Crash looked at at the sea and pointed toward the horizon speaking. "Look at that!"

It was hard to understand but every knew that he had spotted something off in the distance. At first everyone saw nothing than there was a monstrously high tidal wave heading right toward the island. "Don't worry I'll take care of this in no time at all." Aku Aku had floated up behind them and looked at the tidal wave as it came toward the island. But he didn't need to for Coco's invention suddenly blew and totally made the huge wave collapse before it hit the island.

No one noticed the flying speak that was the girl as she was thrown by the explosive toward their house yelling as she flew. "Why does this happen to me?" Before hitting though she had managed to draw a lot of unexpected mojo for the island below her to manage a short mojo flight. Somehow after narrowly missing the side of a tree and landing not that far away from the Bandicoot family she got hit in the head with a wumpa fruit. It seemed that only the girl was having all the bad luck what with the explosion that destroyed her shoes and all.

Getting back to Crash and his family Crunch had finally stopped working thanks to the explosion earlier and was hungry. "I'm gonna find me some wumpa fruit, later suckers." It was his own way of talking and he nearly insulted everyone when ever he talked, but in recent years he had grown betting at controlling his outbursts. So with that he left Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku alone to go find some fruit from the nearby wumpa fruit tree.

He walked right past the girl who was unconscious, laying on the ground, with a wumpa fruit stuck on her head. It was only when he was returning five minutes later with a whole bushel of fruit that he noticed her, and even then he only found her when he accidentally stepped on her foot and fell a bit. Looking down he noticed her and with a free hand picked her up and carried her to the house that everyone stayed in together. Normally they would just ignore people, but when it came to this girl Crunch was having a bad feeling about leaving her lying there just waiting for the next titan to find her, but he also had a bad feeling about bringing her home with him.

Soon he was back home and handed everyone a signal wumpa fruit, except Aku Aku who didn't have any hands to hold his with. It was only after he had put her on the rather uncomfortable couch inside that anyone noticed her. "Um... Crunch who is this?" Aku Aku floated right beside Crunch who just shrugged before walking away toward the kitchen to put the rest of the fruit in the rather empty fridge. By now Crash and Coco had walked in and Upon seeing the unconscious girl lying on the couch Coco freaked out. "AHAHAHAH! That isn't T. C. Venture is it?"

It was a while before anyone got their hearing back but when Crunch did he spoke to Coco. "I have no clue who this T. C. Venture is. I just found her unconscious with that wumpa fruit stuck on her head a few minutes ago." Crash scratched the back of his head and Aku Aku just raised one of his green eyebrows in response. "T. C. Venture is one of the best authors I have every heard about. She has written two fiction novels about a group of kids. One is a sort of an genetically engineered human being with a dragon like side and the other is a young girl who is being hunted down by her own father."

While Coco was busy blabbering away about her favorite author that said author was waking up from her little nap. Crash of coarse was more interested in the wumpa fruit on her head and was now standing on top of her trying to get it. Of coarse it was a bad move for upon seeing it the girl freaked out and started to kick the Bandicoot at a rate of 20 kicks per minute. It only lasted for two minutes but the last one sent Crash flying into the ceiling above them in a mixed feeling of pain, hunger, disbelief, sorrow, anger, and confusion.

As for the girl she was already in a fighting stance standing on the back of the couch as she watch for anyone to make a movement giving her a reason to attack. It was only when Crash fell from the ceiling and face planted into the floor did she calm down and come off the couch to take a look around. Crash was still paralyzed, and Coco was frozen with the shear dumbfounded look on her face when the girl had repeatedly kicked her brother about 40 times in under two minutes. Crunch was looking at the girl as she calmly waked to the kitchen and sat down at the table, while Aku Aku was far away as can be to avoid ticking the girl off.

She was currently relaxing with her feet on the table, and tipping the chair back before speaking to any of them. "Thanks for helping me out, and sorry about what I did to that guy he just freaked me out that's all... Now can someone get me some new sneakers or something my feet are freezing from just coming out of the ocean thanks to an explosion, and flying for a bit to avoid getting flattened by a tree." Obviously Coco was the first to respond by getting her favorite author a pair of her own shoes that seemed to fit the other girl quite well. After that Crash recovered from his paralysis and everyone went and took a seat at the table except Aku Aku who didn't have a body.

It was only a few short minutes before the girl spoke again, trying to break the strange silence that had settled upon everyone. "OK... my name is Tettra what's yours?" Tettra pointed toward Coco who was still a bit awe struck with Tettra just waking up and wailing on her brother a bit. "I'm... Coco... That's my brother Crash... that's Crunch... and the floating tiki mask is Aku Aku." Coco pointed toward everyone in turn and Tettra could see a fan when she looked at Coco.

"Well... thanks for the shoes Coco they fit quite well... and if you promise not to tell anyone I'm here I will gladly sign any of your books." Tettra scratched the back of her head as she spoke obviously not expecting to meat any fans of hers any time soon. As for the Bandicoot she was frozen in place thanks to the author and Aku Aku spoke next. "It seems like you had quite an ordeal today Tettra. Why don't you spend the night here with us, my treat."

Tettra looked at the floating mask and spoke after quite a deal of thought about it. "Well... it has been a crazy day for me, what with the bomb in my boat, finding my laptop intact and dry on a separate piece of driftwood, surfing that tidal wave only to have an explosion throw me onto this island... so sure thank you." The Author shook her head and Coco with that fell onto the floor unconscious with a thud due to what just happened.

With that everyone went outside leaving Coco to lye on the floor unconscious for some time but before leaving Crunch stopped. He quickly went and placed Coco on the couch and than left to continue his workout routine for the day. Crash went back to relaxing on the grass outside while Tettra walked around to the back of the house and used her mojo flight to get on top of the house. There she went and got out her cell phone to see if it was OK, so she could at least let a certain someone know she was OK. But before she could even use it Aku Aku floated up behind her and spoke making her drop her phone and it broke upon hitting the ground. "How did you get up here?"

Tettra turned around obviously annoyed by the floating tiki mask and spoke after giving it a good death stair. "I just got up here sing mojo flight that's all. I mean after all I spent a few years training in the art of mojo so I am quite good at it now." She continued to give the mask a death stair as Aku Aku floated back a bit as he concentrated on how good her skills were. "I must say I never knew anyone could master the art of mojo as fast as you did." With that Tettra gave one more stair saying leave me alone or I wont even think twice about blasting you. That made the ancient witch doctor leave and not look back at her for any reason whatsoever.

After that Tettra started to look around for her cell phone and after a good search she found the the phone on the ground shattered into many pieces. Most of the cell was intact but it wasn't to stay that way for long, because it was in front of the garage and Crunch had decided to take another break. He just walked and stepped on the phone utterly destroying it so there was nothing left to use or salvage. "Dang... well on the bright side I can now buy a new phone so... yes! My bad luck has finally done something good for me today." With that she smiled and did a quick mojo flight down to the ground to see if her SIM card and memory card were intact.

They were so Tettra grabbed them and than went inside to see if there was a phone she could use anywhere in the house. By now Coco was waking up and Tettra came over to ask if the Bandicoot knew were the phone was. "Coco you don't happen to have any phone I could use to contact someone do you?" The female Bandicoot pointed toward the land line and with a no of thanks Tettra left to use it to contact her friend.

Knowing the exact time that he was able to be contacted she waited for five minutes before picking up the receiver and dialing the number. Half way across the globe sitting down in an office chair at the HQ of the FBI Atlas waited for any call form his friend. Than his cell phone rang out of the blue startling him but when the shock wore off he picked up the cell and hit talk. "Hello... may I ask who this is?" "Atlas? This is Tettra your old partner, I mean come on how can you forget who I am you big lunkhead." There was no way this was an imposter Atlas knew that for sure and after a quick thought he spoke. "It's nice to know your alive, and where are you exactly I can't pick up your cell signal from any program I use that the FBI has access to." "Well Atlas my boat was blown up, and I sort of surfed a tidal wave, only to have another explosion throw me onto the island. Than I was hit in the head with some sort of fruit and my cellphone was crushed so that's why you cant track it."

There was a short pause in the conversation and Atlas could hear Tettra talking with someone in the background. "Yeah apparently I'm on Wumpa Island, it's located off the coast of Australia somewhere and the fruit is ironically called wumpa fruit." Atlas held the phone up to his ear as he went over to his computer and typed in the name of the island into the search engine. "Yeah I got it, OH! I got a week of vacation coming up why I don't I pay you a visit?" "...Fine do whatever you want, but don't tell me you have business to attend to here right?"

There was a pause on Atlas' end of the phone as he thought about what to say next, but it ended when he decided to tell the truth. "Yeah well... I was once hired by one Dr. Neo Cortex to get rid of a group of Bandicoot. They sort of think I'm dead, and I do have a score to settle with the big red one." There was a sigh from Tettra on her side of the line than she spoke when she was done. "Fine see you soon lizard breath." With that she hung up the phone and Atlas hung up his in perfect sync, after that he got up to get some work done for his week off was just three days away.

Back on the other side of the world Tettra hung up the phone and than walked over to the female Bandicoot to speak with her. "I know this might be a strange question Coco but have you ever dealt with an assassin called Atlas before?" Coco suddenly froze in place as she looked over at Tettra, than after a good stair down Coco spoke. "Yeah I know that guy. He hung me upside down over a pit of lava for five hours trying to find out where my brother Crash was hiding. The last time I saw him he was sinking in the lava pool thanks to Crash and Crunch accidentally pushing him in. That guy was a big lunkhead and strangely he smelled like wumpa fruit for some reason."

Tettra shook her head before speaking to the angered Bandicoot. "Yeah well let me tell you something about that guy. But you have to promise not to try and do anything drastic when I'm done, got it?" Coco nodded and Tettra went into detail on who she just called and that they were coming over for a week.

**Whew! That was something alright, and hopefully I wont have to deal with a crazed girl shooting a machine gun at me from a mile away. No joke she is that good with shooting range targets for some reason. Well I think that's all for now so have a good day people and hopefully Crash will like where I sent him. Let's just hope that he likes medieval architecture and people fighting with swords and having arrows shot at him for some reason.**


	2. Bring in the Crazy

After the conversation was done Coco stood in place mouth and eye's wide open in shock at what she just heard. "You mean to say he is alive and he's coming here in three days to spend the week with you?" Tettra gave a firm nod than spoke to try and keep the female Bandicoot calm. "Don't worry there was a contract out on me that he took and he chose to forget his past in order to try and get closer to me. Long story short the plan backfired and now... were sort of in a relationship."

Tettra looked at the ceiling while scratching the back of her head knowing that she had just gotten the female Bandicoot's attention with the last commit. Than before the Bandicoot could speak again Tettra spoke to try and get something off her mind. "Also truth is my stories, aren't actually fiction... I sort of based them on our adventures, but I changed the names so to keep a low profile." Once again the female Bandicoot was left speechless and Tettra took that opportunity to leave before things got ugly with Coco freaking out.

She walked outside and than stood next to the garage and decided to change her look so she wasn't as scary and looked more like a normal teenager. So she took off her jacket and tied it across her waist, than she took off her cracked sunglasses and took out a case with some fake glasses in it to exchange the two. Finally she put on the fake glasses and moved some of her hair so to cover her left eye which in the end made her look like a shy girl in high school. For some reason it even changed her a bit so she actually acted like her age, but she still kept the air of don't mess with me or it will be the last of your days feel.

When she came out from hiding Crash actually thought that she was another girl and swooned over her a bit. But it ended when she gave the Bandicoot an I'm out for blood look, which in the end made Crash realize it was the same girl from before. She smiled knowing that she could always pull that look off when needed and never actually have the feeling. Something she picked up from a friend in a war torn country, after all you needed something to keep the bad guys off your back. But Tettra knew that it wasn't anywhere near the one that Atlas could give, which even scared her a bit and she was the one who taught him.

Coco by now had gotten over the whole shock from the revelation of everything that she had read was true and was now coming out for Tettra. She walked right in front of Tettra who was going toward the wumpa fruit tree to get something to eat and never noticed her. It was only when Tettra was halfway to the tree and Coco was checking on the roof to finder her that she realized it. When Coco had finally caught up to Tettra she was already up in the branches trying to get a good size one.

Upon realizing that she couldn't get it by any conventional means Tettra went and decided to try and jump for it. But she didn't even come close to it and as a result Tettra fell on top of Coco who wasn't prepared for her to jump. "OH! Sorry Coco I didn't know you were there." Tettra helped the Bandicoot up and Soon after Coco was ready to explode in anger, because of it. This anger didn't phase Tettra in the slightest but Coco's mood changed upon seeing how Tettra looked now than compared to before. Tettra though just walked away knowing that the female Bandicoot was not going to get in another word that day.

But as Tettra walked off the though of a fruit actually slipping away from her grasp got to her and she stopped to look at it again. Even though she didn't carry a gun around anymore she still had a few blades on her, so she took out her switch knife and took aim at the stem. If anything else good was going to happen to her today she was going to get a signal fruit to eat by any means. After a few more moments to get the aim down and line up a good shot that would bring both the knife and fruit down at once she threw it. The knife flew threw the air flipping end over end catching the light at such an angle to make the blade glow.

Than the blade sunk into the wumpa fruit and just barley cut the stem making them both fall at once to a waiting Tettra below. It landed nicely in her hand and she left the ever silent Coco who didn't know what to say about what just transpired before her own eyes. Tettra walked away again wit a wumpa fruit in hand and using her knife cut the fruit into pieces as she ate it. When she reached the house I wasn't even one in the afternoon yet so Tettra went behind the house and did a quick mojo flight to get on the roof.

With that she took out her laptop and started to type away trying to actually make up another story this time, but she never was one for imagination. So after a while she relaxed and looked out at the ocean waiting for inspiration to strike at any moment like the venomous snake it was. Crunch was working out again in the garage and now Crash was out exploring the island with Aku Aku just in case something happened. Coco was now trying to build another machine that was suppose to be able to make plastic items be able to erode over time, but was having no luck.

As everyone was relaxing on Wumpa island Atlas was busy in neck deep papers at his desk trying to do his best work and go fast at the same time. This was easily accomplished thanks to the recent machine implants in his eyes to being captured to be controlled. The group of people who made him was gone now and he had free will again which is a blessing to him being an artificial creation and all. Every now and than he took a stack out by using a small platform and carrying it out with his superior strength.

Every now and than people gave him odd looks due to him being an actual teen working for the FBI and tracking down several most top wanted assassins. But in truth he was older than most people and aged at a slower rate that was about 1/365 the normal rate so he was actually centuries old. But it didn't bother him so he kept on working trying to get all the paperwork done that had piled up on him. Of coarse while he was putting the last of it away due to be sorted threw later by others who needed it some guys decided it would be the best time to attack him in the FBI's home turf.

Atlas was in a storage room and the first guy pretending to be a maintenance worker jumped him with a gun small caliber hand gun. They guy fired it, but Atlas had nearly indestructible scales on him that made it bounce off the back of his head. The stray bullet went and hit another guy who was holding a huge wrench in the knee making him fall over in pain. As for the shot of the gun the whole building was alerted to it and the rest of the group decided to attack all at once.

As for Atlas he just looked at them and than before any of them could blink he had taken them all out one by one. There was a guy who didn't get the message though to jump though, because he was eating some Twinkies at the time. He jumped out and Atlas turned to meat him letting some fire come out of his nostrils at the same time. The guy just looked at the rest of his group lying on the floor unconscious than looked at Atlas before fainting. His half eaten Twinkies being crushed under his body as he fell down due to intense fear.

All in all it was a quick fight and Atlas walked out of the room as the whole building of federal agents came crashing down with their guns drawn into the storage room from all angles possible. In truth about fifty people were arrested that day and the guy with the Twinkies made the evening news of all things. The rest were linked to known terrorist cells so the FBI kept the rest of their identities secret while they tried to sort out how so many could of gotten by their security. With that Atlas left to go home to his rented and rather empty apartment to rest.

While the very poor attempt on Atlas life was going on Tettra was meditating to try and figure out why there was so much mojo on Wumpa Island. She finally set on the fact that there was a mojo hot spot that was on Wumpa island and there was just no reason to it. Crash had returned by now and with a lot of extra food from the nearby town due to them having a guest for the first time in a long time. Being careful this time Aku Aku floated up beside Tettra and spoke. "I've been training in the art of mojo for thousand of years now... and you mastered it in two years!"

The floating tiki mask had figured that out while with crash buying food at the market for their guest. Tettra looked at the mask and spoke knowing that he wasn't going to bee that easy to scare off this time. "So Aku Aku... while I was meditating I felt an evil flow of energy coming from some far off island. If I'm correct about my history on magical beings than this can only be one person... your brother Uka Uka." It worked and Aku Aku was suddenly in deep meditation trying to pinpoint his evil twin brother's disturbance in the mojo field.

Tettra slowly slipped away from the mask as he was in deep meditation and upon coming out he spoke thinking she was still there. "I don't feel anything... now that's just cold, but cleaver I will give her that." Aku Aku was clearly impressed by the girls ability to slip away from him while he was monitoring the flow of mojo. That was something very few had been able to do and the the only who did it was his evil twin brother who was still missing.

0*0*0Time Skip - 2 days0*0*0

Tow days went by and Tettra was allowed to live with the Bandicoot's under one condition. She had to help out with all the chores around the place which wasn't very much considering that all they did was just lie around and do nothing. There was the occasional titan that found it's way toward the house but thanks to Coco's brilliance on a recent invention they were quick to return to the woods and their homes.

It was about noon and everyone was relaxing in their own way except Tettra who was on top of the house and keeping an eye out for something. So far only Aku Aku had found that she was a mojo master and didn't tell anyone else about it. Than all of a sudden Tettra felt a familiar disturbance in flow of mojo that was Atlas approaching them. She could hear the wing beats of his huge dragon like wings as he tried to stay on a steady flight path.

Soon everyone else could hear the noisy flight path of Atlas as he tried to stay quiet but failed with eery beat of the wings. They all looked up in time to see the black speck of Atlas as he was coming in for a crash landing on their front lawn. He quickly reverted back to his original form upon making a three foot wide hole in the ground. Tettra knew that Atlas was fine, but still she jumped off the building and landed perfectly on her feet in front of the impact crater.

The Bandicoot family by now had walked over and was looking at Atlas who they just though was another person with a strange story with a streak of bad luck. Tettra was standing over him and kicked him slightly in head before speaking in an annoyed tune. "Wake up lizard breath your here." With that Atlas got up shaking his head trying to clear the fog and avoiding eye contact with anyone while his wounds healed. When they were the Bandicoot's were transfixed by the rapid healing of all the wounds on his body.

It was still a while before he spoke, because he broke about 15 different ribs so he was in quite some pain. It was a total of fifteen minutes that they all stood there not saying a word due to the fact that they were all transfixed by the strange sight in front of them. Finally when the Bandicoot's were loosing interest he spoke, but it wasn't what anyone would expect someone to say after crashing into the ground. "WOW! That hurt... next time I should go by plain instead of self flight."

He looked up at the group in front of him which was a big mistake for when he did they all jumped him. Except Tettra and Coco who even though was quite mad still knew not to get him mad due to what happened last time. But unfortunately Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku didn't so when they all attacked him he just threw them off and quite a good distance into the ocean.

Next Atlas just walked over to Tettra and she spoke knowing what was going to happen next. "Atlas you big lunkhead you do know that their going to attack you at full force now right?" At first Atlas was confused than they all attacked him at full force. Crunch used his laser cannon and aimed for his chest, Crash went and did his tornado spin at incredibly fast speeds so that he was actually lifted up in the air. All the while Aku Aku summoned a huge mojo ball to throw at Atlas who wasn't even paying attention. All attacks hit with the force of an atomic bomb and there was a lot of smoke, all the while the three were out of breath looking at the spot that Atlas was once at.

When the smoke cleared Atlas was still standing tall and proud with noting but a few scratches on his body. Before the attack happened he had dropped his brown jacket so it was still intact, but his shirt was filled with holes, torn, and smoldering in places. Crash though was unconscious thanks to actually being caught in the explosion, but was still fine. With that Atlas moved his head a bit making a few bones snap before speaking. "Are you all done now, or do I need to take a few steps away from your house so you can attack me again but with more force?"


	3. Bring in Cortex and Uka Uka

Aku, Crash, and Crunch were surprised by this and Atlas bent down to pick up his jacket not caring about the three who were wondering what his next move was. But he never did attack instead he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a signal handgun. Than he tossed it over to Tettra who effortlessly caught it before sticking it into her own pocket. "That Tettra is a special gift from me that I spent countless hours trying to build. It has a button on it which holds a special surprise if you push it, also It took me a while but it has infinite ammo in it."

Coco watched as Atlas pulled a t-shirt from one of his jacket's pockets than pulled a staff out of the other. "How deep are those pockets?" She scratched her head as Atlas pulled of his old shirt and put on his new t-shirt before putting the ruined shirt away though he spoke. "I... don't actually know, and I made them for peeks sake." He shook his head as the three came over to where he was and Aku spoke sensing something different. "Your not the same person we met before are you?"

Atlas shook his head before making the crystal light up and show a scene from his past of what happened to him. "I... took a contract that was put out on Tettra, and in order to get close I decided to forget my past. Long story short it didn't work out as planed and joined up with her to finally put an end to the man who wanted her dead." With that the scene in the crystal ended and it showed a signal color that every could tell was his emotion.

He than walked away and Tettra spoke knowing that they were confused about the whole thing. "He is more into technology, and I'm more into mystical arts. But for some reason he is the one who carries around the mystical staff and I'm the one who carries the laptop." Somehow it made sense to the Bandicoot's and ancient witchdoctor in the tiki mask. So they all went back to business while Tettra showed Atlas to her room so they could talk. Upon entering the room though Tettra closed the door before going over to the window and lowering the shade.

"What business did the FBI want you to take care of while you were here with me?" She turned around as she spoke and leaned against the wall wile a sheepish Atlas just scratched the back of his head. "I'm that obvious? Well... anyways they want to check the threat status of someone called Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex. If he is of considerable threat I'm suppose to go and knock him out so he can be taken to a prison somewhere for crazed super villains."

0*0*0Cortex Lab0*0*0

Cortex was looking at his computer screen flicking threw various recordings that his spy bots had taken of Crash and his family. That was until Uka Uka floated up behind him and watched quietly over his shoulders for a bit. The two had went their separate ways a while ago for a vacation from trying to take over the world. While Cortex had stayed home to work on various odds and ends so he could pass the time Uka Uka had been in Hawaii with his credit card staying at a five star hotels penthouse ordering room service and watching paid to watch TV channels.

Uka Uka just floated behind Cortex while the evil scientist yawned and flipped threw the spy bots footage. That is until he came upon a recording of Uka Uka singing Little Games in the shower a song The Yardbirds a band from the late 1960's. "Oh I have got to share this on a popular video sharing sight." That greatly made up Cortex's day, but upon seeing it Uka Uka was embarrassed beyond belief and got very angry at him. "If you even dare than I can promise you that for the next 25 years I will make you listen to Peanut Butter Jelly Time" by Chip-man & The Buckwheat Boyz."

At the sound of Uka's voice Cortex jumped accidentally changing the video again to show Atlas as he crash landed on Wumpa island. "What do we have here? Cortex! Change the screen to display energy readings." Uka Uka was interested in it and Cortex could care less about it but he did as told. "Yes sir, Mr. Uka boss sir." He was so scared at first but upon changing the screen to display energy readings his mood clearly changed. "Why these readings show that this person is three time's if not more powerful than Crash Bandicoot. Wait... I know him... I know him from somewhere.?"

Cortex went into deep thought wile Uka Uka examined the readings, only to be interrupted by Cortex. "Now I remember, that's the guy who stole 12 million from me by faking his own death when I sent him to go and capture Crash. I..." He didn't finish for Uka Uka spoke enraged by the sudden outburst. "Will you be quiet so I can think of a plan you fool! Also from now on call me Grand Master Uka, because you annoyed me so." Cortex cowered and nodded in agreement while Uka Uka went into planning mode on how to use this new comer to his grand plan.

0*0*0Bandicoot Home – 2 Hours Lator0*0*0

Everyone was for the most part outside enjoying the sunshine, and Atlas was lying right next to Crash relaxing in the sun. That was until a laser was fired at him hitting right in the middle of the chest burning his t-shirt and leaving quite a mark. In under a second he was standing up looking in the direction the laser had come from. The Bandicoot family was also doing it while Tettra was standing on the roof with her new gun drawn.

It was at that moment that she picked up a flow of bad mojo, at the same time Aku did which could only mean one thing. Sure enough Aku's evil brother Uka floated into view along with Cortex who was holding the laser that had hit Atlas in the chest. "Well what do we have here a new victim just waiting for me to put him under m control?" Cortex just smiled and changed the setting on his laser to stun all the while Atlas spoke and the others stared at the two. "Yeah I half expected this to happen to me again some time later on in life."

Aku Aku floated over and up a bit to address his brother. "You really think you can get away with this brother?" Uka Uka just smiled as Cortex fired his laser at Atlas who it hit dead on before speaking and floating on over to the boy. "I don't just think so brother I know so." With that Uka placed himself over Atlas face in an effort to try and control him. But it didn't work for even though Uka was in control for a mere five seconds Atlas was able to force the evil witchdoctor off him. "How is that even possible?"

Uka was started as Atlas threw him toward Cortex all the while his anger was building up, and Tettra pressed the button. While everyone was focused on Cortex and Uka Tettra's gun changed form to that of a bazooka with three chain guns attached to it, there was also five anti-aircraft missile launchers, 32 concision grenade launchers, and two heat seeking missile launchers on it. Uka Uka and Cortex both noticed it at the same time as Tettra took aim at them, and Cortex spoke out of fear. "Grand Master Uka I think you should warp both of us out of here right this instant."

Uka Uka who just kept staring at spoke after Cortex was done. "First of all that is overkill, second I will be back for you boy, and third let split." With that Uka warped Cortex and himself out of their and the Bandicoot family turned around to see Tettra with her simple hand gun speak. "Awww and I wanted to try out that sweet mode to. Oh well there is always next time." With that Tettra slipped her weapon away and walked over to the beach to relax a bit.

The Bandicoot's and tiki mask just shrugged it off as crazy villain talk and went back to what they were doing. As for Atlas he shivered at bit due to the evil witchdoctor mask controlling him for a bit than walked over to Tettra to tell her something about her new weapon. "They have no clue how true they are about that weapon being overkill Tettra." She looked over at Atlas before looking back out toward the sea in an attempt to try and clear her head. "How man rounds per minute can it produce?" It was something that she wanted to figure out herself but it might have been a very long time before she did. "Oh, the three chain guns can produce 2000 rounds each per minute, the bazooka can do 23 rounds per minute, the five anti-aircraft weapons can do five per minute, the 32 concision grenade launchers can do 500 rounds each per minute, and the two heat seeking missile launchers can do 15 rounds each per minute."

Tettra was quite for a bit as she did the math in her head and spoke after figuring it out on her own. "The whole thing produces 22073 per minute... combined with the fact that it doesn't run out of ammo, and with your intelligence it won't over heat or jam up. I don't agree with them on the fact that it's overkill... it's way beyond overkill, Atlas that thing is way beyond overkill." With that she was quiet for a bit and Atlas left to do something else to pass the time. Than Coco came over to where Tettra was and spoke not wanting to startle her.

"Hey Tettra can you help me with testing my latest invention?" With that Tettra got up and followed the surprised Bandicoot over to the house and into the basement of the house. "Normally I would have my brother Crash test my inventions, but this is an invention that should be able of copying one's intelligence and placing it into a recipients mind with no side effects." At this Tettra froze and after a bit of thinking she spoke to Coco. "Not to be rude, but I don't feel safe and I won't unless you have Atlas check this thing over."

Coco was quiet for a bit as she thought about Atlas and remembered him as he worked on an infinite replication device, only for it to work once before exploding. "OK good point. Let's get him to check it out before testing it." Tettra didn't even need to say a thing for Atlas just walked into the basement and spoke. "I heard you two saying you wanted me to look at something before testing it." Coco backed up a bit to let Atlas threw to her latest invention but half way there he stopped and turned around.

"Think I can go over your note's Coco something seems a little off with this invention of yours." Coco pointed over her shoulder to her laptop and Atlas went over and started to go over all the notes that was on it and around it. Coco watched as he just glanced at everything around her laptop first before just speeding along not paying attention to what was on it. "Don't worry Coco Atlas may appear to be skipping over everything but in reality he has some implants in his eyes that allow him to read everything very fast."

It was after Tettra finished talking that Atlas got up and walked back over to them to speak. "Well I must say Coco you have built quite a good machine to try and transfer the intelligence from one creature to another, but... Unfortunately it wont work instead you would just be swapping bodies with the person as far as I can tell." Atlas went and leaned against the wall knowing that it was only a matter of time before something happened that called him away.

Tettra could see how he wanted to get away from them and get back to doing something else so she went to give him that opportunity. "Hey Atlas can you head into town to see if they have received my new pair of sunglasses? I had them customarily made with some high tech improvements so I can better do my work when the FBI or CIA come a knocking." He was out of the room in that second rushing out and heading to the town which he had no clue where it was.

Coco looked as Tettra put her jacket back on and leaned against the wall shaking her a head a bit before speaking. "Don't look at me that way Coco he wanted to get out of here and if he didn't you could bet that he might of started to try and make something explode." With that the female Bandicoot shrugged before going back to mess with her machine that was giving her trouble. When Tettra tried to walk away slowly though Coco turned around and shot her a mean look, so the author went and leaned against the wall again. "Right should of remembered Coco's an Bandicoot so she has improved hearing."

After a few more minutes Tettra tried again and this time she made it into the kitchen were crash was trying to cook. The smell of pancakes was strong and there already was a pile on the counter that was tall enough to feed a middle class family for an entire month. Looking again Tettra noticed that the Bandicoot was making some fried egg's as well, and was actually a descent cook. There was enough pancakes and eggs for them all, but instead of shouting to get everyone's attention Crash went and after finishing with the rest of the meal, started to bang the two pots together.

It certainly worked for Coco came running up the stairs and Crunch ran into the house nearly plowing over an Atlas just returning from town empty handed. Aku Aku just floated down from upstairs where he was in meditation trying to figure out what his brother's next plot was. The three quickly sat at the table were Crash was setting up the food much to the Bandicoot's family surprise. Atlas and Tettra walked up and took two seats next to each other while Crash took the last chair at the table, a big smile on his face.


End file.
